


Connor, Evan, and Jared

by finishthedaydream



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Sad, Woops, ive been thinking about this a lot, my hand slipped, sorry - Freeform, tw suicide, v sad, wow im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finishthedaydream/pseuds/finishthedaydream
Summary: An AU Where Connor, Evan, and Jared were in a relationship before Connor's suicide.





	Connor, Evan, and Jared

Connor, Evan, and Jared. The gayest trio in school. There wasn’t a minute when they were seen without each other. They hung out in the library during lunch and spent almost every day at Evan’s house after school or on weekends, since Evan’s mom was the only one that was okay with the relationship. Jared’s parents accepted it but didn’t want it in their house and Connor-

Well. Connor still hadn’t even told Zoe.

The three boys were attached at the hip. So when Monday came and Connor wasn’t at school, Jared and Evan were already super worried. Especially since the other boy hadn’t responded to either person’s goodnight text. And then came Tuesday, with still no answer and still no Connor at school.

And then Wednesday came, and Jared and Evan were called down to the principal’s office.

Jared had met up with Evan outside of the office, holding onto his hand tightly. He lead the slightly younger boy into the office, face going pale when he saw the Murphy’s there.

Cynthia looked.. Not in good shape. Her face was red and streaky, and her hair wasn’t fixed. Larry looked mostly just displeased, his face cold and angry.

“Hi, boys. I’m Cynthia, and this is Larry. We’re-” Cynthia started.

“Connor’s parents.” Jared had finished off, nodding. “We know.. Can I ask why Connor hasn’t come to school?” 

 

“That’s actually why we’re here.” Larry said. “Connor.. Connor has.. Passed away.’’ He tried to say it as delicately as he possibly could. He knew this was a fragile situation, and he knew now that these boys had loved his son very much. 

 

Evan shook like a leaf, shaking his head. “No.. no, see that’s impossible, because.. Because Connor was getting better. He was getting better for me. For us. For Jared. He isn’t.. He isn’t /dead/, because then he can’t go to art school and become a tattoo artist like he always planned. Because then he can’t move in with us, and then who are we going to live with? It can’t just be me and Jared-” Evan almost vomited information. Jared stood up with his boyfriend, wrapping an arm gently around the younger boy’s shoulders.

“Ev? Evan, baby, sit down. Please. Just have a seat, let me handle this.” Jared said gently, kissing his cheek. Jared watched Evan sit down, keeping a hold on his hand and squeezing it gently. He turned back to the Murphys, swallowing thickly. “Did.. Did Connor leave a note, or anything? For us?” He asked.

Cynthia nodded, reaching into her purse. She handed Jared a nicely folded paper. Jared opened it up, reading it slowly.

Dear Jared and Evan,

Don’t be mad at me. Please. I couldn’t handle it anymore. I am so, so sorry. But I just can’t do this anymore. I love you both so much. I know you want an explanation, but I can’t come up with one right now. I already took the pills. But I can try to help you get over me.

Evan. Please take care of yourself, baby. I know you can make it through this. You’re so much stronger than you think you are. I don’t want to have to haunt you, you hear me? You make sure that you’re in tip top condition, okay? I know you won’t be, but that’s why you have Jared. And your mom. They’ll make sure you’re always doing okay. For me. And make sure that Jared eats, and sleeps. I know he’ll try to tell you he’s fine, but unless he secretly hated me, I know he isn’t. You have to take care of him as well as yourself. I love you.

Jared. Take care of Evan. I know you’re going to, because you always do. But please, just.. Take good care of him. He needs to eat. Force feed him if you have to. But you do too, so don’t neglect yourself. Evan’s going to be so fragile, I know. But you can help him, and he can help you. Make sure that you distract him. Take him to a tree farm. The forest. And distract yourself too. Maybe start going with him to therapy. I love you.

I know you don’t know why I did this, but I promise it’s just for the best. It’s for everyone’s benefit if I just die now instead of wasting away forever. I’m sorry to leave you alone like this, but you’ll see in the long run that this is how it should be. I love you both so much. And I know you’ll find someone way better than me. Don’t forget about me. Please.

Love,

Connor

Jared glared at the letter, tears pouring down his face. How could he do this? How could he just leave Evan alone? How could Connor just.. Abandon both of them like this? With no explanation, just some ‘helpful hints’. He sniffled softly, handing the letter to Evan, who read through it quickly, sobbing the entire time. Jared held on tightly to his hand, his own hand shaking with how tight his grip was.

“Thank you, Mrs. Murphy. It means a lot to us that you would.. Would come and tell us this in person.” He said softly. Cynthia nodded, tears running down her own face as well. She went to hug Jared, but he backed away, shaking his head. Evan pressed his face into Jared’s stomach, sobbing loudly.

Jared slowly helped Evan up, running a hand through his hair slowly. “Come on, let’s get home.. I need to get him his meds, so.. Thank you, again.” He said, leading the boy out of the office without another word.

Evan and Jared. The saddest duo in school.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry also please leave comments and kudos thanks


End file.
